Carmilla Nikula
Carmilla Nikula came to join the world of adventuring not by choice, but necessity. Leaving the comfort of her Gold Elf home and life behind in search for her father, seemingly lost to the tides of the war currently waging between Egoras and Dalarnis. Early in her journey, she was singled out as the host for a Zorun, the "Princess Dowager of Tear Stained Veils". Cursed with this "being", that often takes over her physical body and constantly wrecks mental war upon her, Carmilla searches for a way to rid the world of the Blessed Living of all the Zorun, and with it evils that currently plague it. Background: Hailing from the city of Valon Puro, Carmilla was born to the Nobel Nikula family and is the eldest of three children. Her father, Ensio Vesa Nikula, was chief war adviser to the mayor of Valon Puro; Beloron Malwë, before his disappearance. Her mother, Camilla Soile Nikula, served the role of head of the house, keeping order and seeing to the children's upbringing. Very early on, Carmilla was singled out as an adventurous soul, often sneaking away from daily lessons to play in the woods outside the city walls. When she was considered old enough, her father began to teach her sword play and archery, both of which she excelled at under her father’s military expertise and guidance. At the age of 10, Carmilla was gifted her first sword, by her father one she still carries by her side; “''Valon Tuojaa''”. In the Summer of 211, Ensio Vesa Nikula was called away to aid in the War against Dalarnis, and labeled as missing three months later. Carmilla struck out from home, in search of her father or any news of him. But perhaps also, to lead a life away from those less kind to her in her time in Valon Puro... Four months into her travels on the road, Carmilla came to the town of Ashpond where her life took a turn she could never imagine. An ancient being, "The Princess Dowager of Tear Stained Veils", a Zorun, chose Carmilla as her new physical host. Attaching herself in the forum of a Stone Mask, with a red jewel centered on its forehead. The Dowager reeks havoc not only upon Carmilla, but all Hero Born, though men particularly seem to drive The Dowagers hatred. For five years now, Carmilla has fought along side her new found Family and friends of Adventurers and Hero Born, to find a way to rid the world of the Zorun and other evils. Personality and Skills Carmilla is a bit of a reserved soul, cautious, and very wary of others, coming across very cold and uncaring. Seemingly aloof and disinterested, Carmilla is quite the opposite with keen eyes and ears, and is very observant of others and her surroundings. She is quick to make assumptions of others feelings towards her, and tends to keep her distance only becoming involved when necessary. While she tries to put on a cool, collective and tough persona, Carmilla suffers from extreme self esteem and confidence issues, both of which relentlessly get in her own way. Deep down, Carmilla is a very warm person longing for understanding and kindness from others. Caring deeply for those she calls her friends and family, Carmilla is also extremely protective, almost to a fault. She is also very nurturing and motherly...something she quite hates about herself. Quite the accomplished Archer and Swordsman, she honed her deadly skills at a very early age under the guidance of her father, who himself was a weapons master. He also instilled in her leadership and tactical training, both of which she is to shy to share, unless urgently pressed. Carmilla is also a very gifted artist, a trait she learned from her Grandmother, Ada Aamu Nikula, a well known Gold Elf artist. When she has found spare time, she still takes part in her trait, making a fair living from it. She also dabbles in sewing and singing, both great pastimes for her. Friendships In her travels, Carmilla has met many other hero born and come to call a few her close friends. Though she may consider them family and be very close to some of them, Carmilla is someone who has always found herself struggling with friendship. Trust of others is not something that comes easy, if ever, when you have been severely betrayed and hurt by someone you deeply loved and held close… Æthelthryth Oswald (Aethel) – A Eidolon, chosen as the Princess Dowagers handmaiden. Aethel and Carmilla official met shortly after being chosen, in the town of Ashpond. Over the past five years, Aethel has become a very good friend to Carmilla, and a sister. Both bound to each other for better or worse through the Dowager. The have shared in many adventures and pains together, but their bond has grown true, both seeking the same end goal for the realm of the Blessed Living. Phileas – A…very odd but lovable Iron Elf, Phil has been one of Carmilla’s most dear and loyal friends. Phil and Carmilla met in the town of Belmont, when she was seemingly gifted to him and his at the time husband, Chaucer. One of a few to truly be there for her when she was feeling at her most low and alone. Phil has done nothing but try to aid and help Carmilla. He is yet another Carmilla will quickly call family, and someone she most often confides in. They seem almost inseparable, though they often disagree and bicker over the best course of action. Chaucer El’ahrairah – A young Elf, quirky and somehow in love with Carmilla, Chaucer is one of her closet friends. She met Chaucer early on in her journeys in the town of Belmont, where the two bonded over shared hate for stupidity and love of sarcasm. One day she fell out of the sky, landing on him and his at the time husband, Phileas, seemingly gifted as their property, with a large amount of money and weapons. It’s a still very strange and very unexplained experience in their lives. It was a complicated time, but their friendship was sincere. Carmilla quickly came to call Chaucer her family and though he has at times been dishonest with her, she still puts up with him,keeping him close. For no one understands trust issues better than Carmilla – perhaps this is why the two are so close. Rayne Zelpher – Rayne, Carmilla’s most trusted friend and another she will quickly call family. Rayne became a great friend to Carmilla when they met in the town of Belmont. Carmilla’s undying friendship was won when he fought to protect her and vowed to never leave her, even after the horrors she had brought upon the town and other hero born. For many reasons, Carmilla does not quite understand his affections for her, but she is learning to look past that and see that he is a true friend despite this. Somehow, Chaucer and Rayne find themselves vying for her to return their feelings, even though she has tried to explain many times that she cannot. Caswen – Caswen is a newer friend to Carmilla, only meeting after she arrived in Whitewind. Caswen is the cook and keeper of Whitewinds Tavern. A great cook, with very raw and blunt humor. Carmilla admires Caswen for her honesty and forwardness, as it is refreshing and often needed, though sometimes hard to take. Carmilla sadly does not know Caswen as well yet, but holds her in high regards. Tari – Tari is a copper Elf, who Carmilla became friends with in Belmont. Tari is a very kind and wise friend, who Carmilla admires quite a bit more than she often lets on. She had always been thankful to have met Tari, as she is someone who often reassured and consoled Carmilla. Though it is not often that the two meet, Carmilla still holds Tari as a very close friend. Sylvie and Lilith - Sylvie, another Eidolon, is one of Carmilla's oldest friends, who she never thought she would cross paths with again. Both from Valon Puro, Sylvie and Carmilla bonded and became friends through their secret meetings outside of walls of Valon Puro. There, the two often shared stories, watched nature and drew doodles in the dirt. At a time, Sylvie was brought away to another town quite far away, and the two could often not meet each other, though they would keep in touch through letter when they could. Two years ago, the two reunited in Whitewind, and this past spring Sylvie brought with her a human child, who she found abandoned in her travels. Sylvie named the little girl Lilith, and quickly adopted her as her own. In the like, Carmilla too became very attached to the child, and regards her as her own niece. Category:Characters